1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable lounge chair and more particularly pertains to a lounge chair with storage pouches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lounge chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, lounge chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,405 to Foster et al.; 5,139,308 to Ziman; 4,687,248 to Ross et al.; 5,326,152 to Baron all disclose various lounge chairs and seats. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,330 to Thompson and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 274,019 to Stead et al both pertain to article holders and organizers.
In this respect, the portable lounge chair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a lounge chair with storage pouches.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable lounge chair which can be used for storing beverages and associated items. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.